Blue Mystery
by Our Guild
Summary: Something strange is going on around Rin and the other exorcists want to find out what. No one owns anything canon.


**Author's note: Hello my loyal readers. Minion here. First off, I'm sorry that it took so long to release this one. I was expecting an entry for some new members of Our Guild (they do not of author profiles on our page till they submit their first fic), but it turns out that they need another month so I had to drag this out of the rough draft storage, polish it up, and type it. Still, I hope this is a good one and please take a look at the fic **_**Indecent Proposal**_** . I need more oppinions on that before I write the sequal to **_**More Than Just Childhood Friends**_**. Anyway, enjoy this one as well. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

Blue Mystery

Ryuji Suguro, or Bon, noticed something strange about his friend, Rin Okumura. Well, stranger than normal…. Well strange for a short tempered, son of Satan with a tail. He wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey Bon." Renzo Shima got his attention.

"What?"

"Doesn't Okumura-kun seem to be acting weird?"

"Yeah." Konekomaru Miwa agreed. "He's had a grin on for a while and he hasn't turned in homework late for a week."

"You would expect him to be depressed after Shiem-san friend zoned him." Shima said.

Bon nodded, stroking his chin at the mystery around his friend, Rin.

-Blue Mystery-

"Hey Kamiki-san, Moriyoma-san." Yukio Okumura called as he walked towards two girls after class.

"Yes Okumura-sensei?" Izumo Kamiki asked.

"Have either of you been tutoring Rin in regular school? His grades have increased by four letter grades."

"No. I don't have the rime." Izumo said, shaking her head.

"And you've been tutoring me Yuki-chan." Shiemi said.

Yukio adjusted his glasses, thinking about his older twin.

-Blue Mystery-

Kuro padded through the halls of True Cross Academy. He just had a nice meal of Shrimp Lomein, courtesy of his best friend, Rin. Rin was a great cook and always made him delicious meals that left him quite happy.

"This meeting is now in order." Came the voice of Rin's brother, Yukio.

Kuro didn't like him very much. He always tried to treat Kuro like a cat instead of the Nekomata he was. But still, Rin was busy and Kuro was bored so he decided to check it out. He slipped into a room to watch. Yukio and some of Rin's classmates were there. There was the fragrant girl that he liked, the girl who could summon two dogs, the guy with the chicken hair, the punk haired guy, Jiggles (Kuro thinks her name is Shura but he isn't sure), and the boy who played with him a lot with cat toys that he liked. Granted, toy boy wasn't as much fun as Rin but he was still fun.

"Now we all know why we're here." Yukio started. "Our mutual friend and/or brother, Rin, has been acting strange and his grades have reached a record high of B."

This caused a murmur amongst the group and Kuro to chuckle.

"Now let's go over the facts. Rin's not smart so he's doing something besides studying. I would say tutor but he doesn't know anyone that besides us that he would be able to ask. The only studying I've seen him do is in our dorm and that isn't much to begin with. He's also disappearing every so often to places that I don't know. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Kuro watched Fragrant Girl raise her head.

"Yes Shiemi?"

"Maybe Rin-kun is part of a motorcycle gang that tares through the streets after hours."

Fragrant Girl looked triumphant at her idea while Kuro sweat-dropped. Yukio slumped over with a depressed look.

"How did you even jump to that conclusion?"

"Maybe he's just walking around." Toy boy suggested.

"Why would he do that? He is probably training." Chicken hair stated.

"I've already checked the training areas and he never showed." Jiggles said with a sigh.

"Well then," Yukio said, "We have to follow him."

The others nodded their consent while Kuro chuckled to himself. He jumped down from his perch and Yukio saw him.

"Too bad Blacky can't talk to us. Maybe he could help."

Kuro chuckled, yet again, waving his twin tails. Oh he knew, but he wouldn't tell. His dinner depended on it.

-Blue Mystery-

Izumo and the others hid behind a corner. Sheimi's summon gave the signal that Rin was coming.

"Haha, thanks again. That stud is really hard."

Rin's voice sounded.

"Just cook that for me again if you want to repay me."

A familiar voice followed.

"I'd cook it for you anyway."

"Oh Rin-kun. You spoil me too much."

"Aha. Only because you're a wonderful girlfriend."

Izumo couldn't take it anymore. Despite protests, she ran out of hiding. She had to make sure it wasn't who she thought it was. Unfortunately for her, it was.

"Paku!"

Right there in front of her, holding hands with Rin, was none other than her best friend, Noriko Paku. Rin and Paku blinked as they noticed the crowed of exorcists spying on them. Rin felt comfortable speaking for them all.

"Well this is akward."


End file.
